


melt

by deathlytireddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Phil lets out a great sigh, sinking into Dan. Dan can’t help but laugh at his blissed out expression. “That nice?”“You’re warm,” Phil mumbles.





	melt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I’m a bit sick, and I was talking about dnp sleeping on my [tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: none!

Phil is sleeping peacefully, wrapped in Dan’s—though it’s really theirs, Dan argues that it’s his constantly—furry blanket. The heating is on, his body toasty under layers of warmth. 

This is the first uninterrupted sleep Phil’s had in a few days. His nose is mostly unplugged now, and he’s coughing just a bit as the sickness subsides. His cheeks are still flushed, but that might just be from the heat of the blanket.

Dan is crouching in front of the sofa, watching Phil breathe. It might be sort of creepy, but he’s allowed to watch his boyfriend sleep. It’s to make sure he doesn’t drown in snot, anyway. Definitely. 

Phil shifts, making a little nose. A strand of hair falls into his eyes and Dan gently brushes it back into place. 

“Mmm?” Phil’s eyes open, just a tiny bit.

“Sorry,” Dan says, fingertip smoothing over Phil’s eyebrow. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Creep,” Phil says, the syllables melting together and barely discernible.

Dan starts to stand, to make sure Phil is covered in blankets and then warm up a can of soup for later, maybe, but Phil grips the bottom of his shirt and tugs. 

“Are you sick?”

Phil tugs again and scoots forward, making a gap between him and the back of the sofa. “C’mere,” he whispers.

Dan’s not sure he can fit back there, and he doesn’t really want to crush his sick boyfriend, but a quick, pointed look from Phil has him climbing over carefully and lifting the blanket. 

Phil turns and scoots down, head on Dan’s arm and his nose in Dan’s collarbone, breathing gently. 

Dan knows his arm will start to fall asleep soon, but for now he uses his free hand to card through Phil’s hair and kiss his forehead, wrap around his back gently, mindful of his unhappy stomach, and rub back and forth, up and down.

Phil lets out a great sigh, sinking into Dan. Dan can’t help but laugh at his blissed out expression. “That nice?”

“You’re warm,” Phil mumbles.

Dan completely melts. Phil might say that nearly every time they snuggle, but it never fails to make Dan squeeze him just a bit tighter, press their legs together and get them as close together as he can. 

Dan’s pretty sure Phil knows exactly what he’s doing, the little shit, because he goes willingly into Dan’s chest, arm tossed over Dan’s side. 

It’s Dan’s turn to sigh. 

He kisses Phil’s forehead again, just because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
